Yesterday Once More
by historylover
Summary: People are strange


A/N: This happened to me last night. It wasn't funny when it was happening, but it's hysterically funny now. I'll tell MY story at the end here.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. And the MST3K motto applies, as always.

**Yesterday Once More**

Dean woke up from one nightmare into another. And he didn't know which one was worse.

He groaned as Lisa rolled over and mumbled something in her sleep. He didn't know how she could sleep through that, but he was very glad she could.

He wished he could. The nightmares were bad enough, but _this…_

He got up, grabbing the pine stake he carefully and secretly carved and stashed away where Lisa probably wouldn't look, and followed the noise out into the hall.

Dean cracked open the door to Ben's room, then entered the room when he saw the boy was awake. "Make it stop, Dean!" Ben begged him.

"I will. Don't worry. Just try to ignore it and go to sleep. I'll be right back."

Ben nodded, and Dean left the room.

He followed the noise outside. It was coming from the cute, neat house across the street. He tightened his grip around the stake. It was all so obvious to him—the woman was a little bit too friendly, a little too interested in their lives and his past. Even on weekends, she dressed to the nines. Even after a few drinks, she was still a knockout. And, her type of music left a lot to be desired.

It was even worse when she sang with it.

Therefore, she had to be some sort of pagan god. After all, not all of them came to the little conference the gods had last year.

"Dean?" he heard Sid call out. "Did she wake you up too?"

_Terrific_, Dean thought as he tucked the stake into the back of his jeans. He couldn't gank a god with citizens watching him. "Yeah." He walked over to Sid's porch. "Sounds like she's turned the music up to 11 again."

"I called the cops. I'm sorry, but just because she had a bad date doesn't mean she can blast that. This is the third time in a month! Don't get me wrong, she could pick worse music to blast. But, it's inherently… unblastable. My wife likes the Carpenters, but to blast it at 1:00 in the morning?"

A cop car pulled up to her driveway. Dean watched the police as they knocked on her door and she staggeringly opened it. Two minutes later, no more music.

"Sounds like it's over," Sid said. "G'night."

Dean walked back to his house while watching the cops leave. _It's not over. It's never over._

* * *

"I kind of like the Carpenters," Lisa said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Really?" Dean asked. "Who blasts _Close to You_ at full volume at 1:00 in the morning? Now, if it were Aerosmith or AC/DC or BOC, I could get behind that. It's respectable blasting music. Easy-listening 70s pop? No."

"She's a lonely woman who had to have a rough night. Give her a break, you two."

"I heard _Yesterday Once More_ twice. There is something not quite right about her. Blasting the Carpenters? Sounds evil to me."

Lisa frowned as Ben perked up, "Is she something that you're going to hunt down?"

Dean hesitated. It wouldn't be a hunt, since he knew where she lived and could just kill her. Quick and easy. Although, he reminded himself, it was _never_ quick and easy.

"Are you sure you're not just looking for a hunt?" Lisa asked. "This is the first time you've stayed anywhere this long, right? And the first time in your life you haven't been on the road, looking for something bad to hunt down? Are you sure you're not just seeing things through that perspective?"

Dean couldn't answer.

Lisa laughed. "People are weird. People seem to be stranger in the suburbs. I actually wouldn't be surprised if she were a pagan god. Because, I do agree that blasting the Carpenters is extremely odd. But, hunting her down may get you into trouble, and I don't want that."

Dean got up and took his coffee cup to the sink. Looking out of the window, he noticed the woman coming across the street with two plates of cookies. She saw him looking at him, stacked on plate on the other one, gave an apologetic smile as she waved at him.

"She's coming over with apology cookies," Dean said. "Probably for us and Sid."

Lisa stood and walked to the door to greet her. He could hear the two women talking about last night. He grudgingly had to admit that, for a pagan god, she did make good cookies.

End

A/N: Stupid one-shot. But, I had to write it. I hope it kind of entertained you at least.

All right—my story:

OK, I live in an apartment complex, full of strange people. (I'm moving in less than a month. I keep holding that thought in my head.) Last night, as I was watching The Daily Show, I could hear Carpenters music underneath the show from outside. All right. Weird. I don't mind the Carpenters—grew up listening to their music. And, there are worse things that can be blasted.

However, I tried to go to bed after TDS at 10:30, because I have to get up at 6:30 to make it into work. And, still, the Carpenters were blasted. Closing my patio door didn't help (I opened to get some air.) I heard the same song three times! Actually, it was "Yesterday Once More." With people singing along to it! Everything was on a loop! Finally, after midnight, I couldn't take it anymore, so, yes, I called the cops to do a complaint about noise. Because there was no end in sight! I thought it was on my floor. Turned out it was one floor above me.

I can just imagine the police report.

Who blasts the Carpenters? It's unblastable music. It's soft, easy-listening, and Karen Carpenter had the best voice ever. But, at 12:30 in the morning, I don't ever want to hear the Carpenters again!

People are weird. At least blast music that is respectable blasting music. I might still call the cops at 12:30 in the morning, but at least I gotta give you props for blasting blastable music. But, cranking the Carpenters to 11? There is something weird and evil about that.


End file.
